


Everything Is Permitted

by lighthouseglow



Series: Enter The Animus [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Abstergo Industries, Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins vs. Templars, Crusades, Drabble, Female Protagonist, Game Spoilers, Gen, Headcanon, Historians, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Let's Play, Male Protagonist, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Personal Canon, Science Experiments, The Animus (Assassin's Creed), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: “Tell me, what do you know about Desmond Miles?”“Is this the part where the machinery clamps get tighter and you threaten to kill me?”





	Everything Is Permitted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.
> 
> So.
> 
> Who's ready to tackle this series?

“I heard through the grapevine that you are a historian, Barlow.”

“I like to think I am, yes, Dr. Rikken.”

“Tell me, what do you know about Desmond Miles?”

“Is this the part where the machinery clamps get tighter and you threaten to kill me?” I asked, trying to inject humor into an obviously increasingly stressful situation.

The clamps tightened and Alan Rikken grinned; I suddenly thought of a lion…a starving lion. “Yes…Rey, it says you prefer to be called on your paperwork. Yes, it is.”

“Never heard of him.”

“It doesn’t matter, really, because we don’t need him. He’s been dead a few years now. We need his bloodline.”

“So what do I have to do with it?”

“We have his DNA samples hooked up to the Animus. We need you to go back in time and retrieve the information for Abstergo…and the good of humanity.”

“Just Miles?”

“Oh, no, not just Miles, my dear. We need you to crisscross time and space—which the Animus will help you do. Many paths, many stories…and you will become an assassin, in time. Remember one thing before we start the memory sequence, my dear…”

No getting out of this, then. I could play this game. “Doctor?”

“Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.”

It was like he had just shoved my head underwater and I surfaced…somewhere in the desert, hundreds of years ago…and my name was Altaïr.


End file.
